Taking Back Sakura
by purplenopink
Summary: They're a happy married couple. Happy ending right? What happens if something just takes that away after so much of Syaoran's hard work? Will his love for Sakura prevail? His mission: Taking Back Sakura. A story about how to fall in love again. SxS RR! :
1. Prologue

**A/N**: Hey guys! So new story, hope you guys like it. The plot's a bit backwards but I was hoping to bring something other than a classic meet-chase-happy ending romance plot. So please bear with me. I'm not a professional writer but I hope you'd find the time to read my story. :D ~purplenopink

**Taking Back Sakura**

_By purplenopink_

The Prologue:

**Syaoran's POV**

"Stop it…" she said, she giggled. It was music to my ears. "Stop it, stop it Syao…you do know we can actually be seen in the rearview mirror right?" she asked me. I didn't care, so I told her "Don't care." I kissed her again, she giggled again. There was soft chatter from the mini TV inside the limo, I paid no mind. Her soft hand was on my chest and her emerald eyes were looking right at me. I never thought in my life that I would have the chance to be like this with her. Well sure, I've fantasized about it, even during lonely nights, if you know what I mean. I always thought though, that it would stay as just that – fantasy. Right now, this feeling, this real feeling, it's gives me boundless happiness.

_**Flashback…in Syaoran POV**  
_

"_Syao, I got in! I got in!" she said. "Good good, to which college again?" I asked. "Tokyo U! Isn't it awesome?" asked Sakura. "Oh yeah, yeah," I answered. "I'm going to take interior design. How about you? Where are you headed?" she asked. "Oh..oh…uhm" I shoved that acceptance letter from Harvard into my pocket and straightened my glasses. "Uh Tokyo U as well, awesome Business Administration program they've got going there," I answered.  
_

_~In their sophomore year in college~  
_

"_Syao! I want you to meet Yuki," she said to me. She was pretty enough – long black hair, unusual blue gray eyes. There was something odd about the energy between her and Sakura though, but I shrugged it off. "I'm going to go pick up some stuff from the konbini**, you want anything?" I asked. "Sure, could you get me some strawberry milk?" she asked. As I walked over to the store I was telling myself everything was fine. I'd be back in our apartment and my best friend would love the milk I'd bought for her.  
_

_Sure enough though, everything wasn't as alright as I was telling myself it was. I've now identified the emotion I felt while looking at Yuki. It was rivalry, a tension between competitors – for the same woman. Soon as I opened the door I saw the quick motion. The separation – the untangling of limbs, the separation of lips. I stood there emotionless for all of two seconds. Then I managed a smile and gave my best friend her milk and proceeded to listen to the sound of my shattering heart, as I lay flat on my bed.  
_

_~Dead of night, finals week of last semester of last year in college~  
_

"_Dude, I've always wanted to ask you something but I've never had the courage to," asked Sakura. I took a gulp of my beer and nodded for her to go on and ask. She looked down at the floor. "You know I'm gay right?" she asked. I scoffed and chuckled a bit. "Do I?" I asked in a mocking tone. She bumped shoulders with me and laughed. "Yeah I guess it's pretty obvious." "Pretty obvious? My ego feels a bit diminished every time I see you bring in your new girlfriend while I'm stuck doing some accounting," I said, trying to make myself laugh. This is honestly the most awkward topic for me.  
_

"_Well, I mean, you haven't said anything about me being you know…gay. I'm kinda wondering if it's alright with you," she said. "After two years you decide to ask me that?" I said laughing. "It's an honest question! I mean Tomoyo and Eriol and everyone else were kind of awkward with it at first and they told me about it so why didn't you?" She said making that cute semi-angry face of hers. I put down my can of beer and opened another thick book. "Well I figured nothing I could say would change your mind. Plus, who am I to tell you who to or not to love?" I said. That was true. Except when I told her that it made me seem like some righteous man when in fact when I thought that I felt like the saddest, most desperate man alive.  
_

"_Aaaawwww, thanks Syao. You are the best." Then she hugged me.  
_

_**End of Flashback**_

_**_Normal POV**

Syaoran shook out the unhappy memory and focused on his feelings right now. He tried to treat the past as a stepping-stone instead of some lonely memory. He washere, with her, right now. The present greatly overshadowed the past. He was with the girl he's been pining for since junior high. "Oh hey, can you feel it?" she asked. I looked at her quizzically. "The baby's kicking," she whispered into my ear. I smiled and put my ear to her stomach. Indeed it was. I smiled and kissed her.

"In other news! The women of Tokyo's high-society just got a big shock this month! What with Syaoran Li – the most eligible bachelor in the country – married long time friend, Sakura Kinomoto two weeks ago," said a reporter on the news network. "Well I'll say. I think I have some newfound respect for Mr. Li. A man who just turned twenty-three, CEO of the Li Group getting married? Talk about _ball and chain_! Getting married to a woman he knocked up no less," said the reporter. The reporters proceeded to a little more witty banter about that issue and moved on. Sakura was looking at her shoes now.

Syaoran put an arm around her and kissed her cheek. "They don't know much. Forget about them," he whispered and smiled at her. She smiled back and hugged him.

They were sitting in comfortable silence while holding hands. They were headed to a hotel - one of the more high-end hotels in Tokyo – since they were attending a fundraiser Tomoyo was hosting. Syaoran was a guest speaker and Tomoyo was too excited to see her seven and a half month pregnant friend.

The limo suddenly stopped with a bit of a skid. "Ken-san? What's wrong?" asked Syaoran. "It seems we have a flat tire sir. A bit odd, I just checked the tires this morning," said the elderly driver. There was a knock on Syaoran's window. It was a man with a beanie on his head with holes cut out for his eyes and mouth. Syaoran immediately pulled Sakura close in an attempt to protect her. He did not open the door. The man seemed very annoyed and knocked again. Syaoran did not open the door.

Sakura screamed. Another man had smashed the driver's side window and Ken-san was knocked out, probably with blood dripping down his forehead. Syaoran could feel Sakura shaking. He squeezed her hand. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," she answered burying her face in his arm and squeezing his hand tighter. While this was happening Syaoran was discreetly texting Eriol. "CALL POLICE. WE AT AMATSU ST. KIDNAPPERS TRYING TO KILL US. PLT NO. 28-56 BLACK LIMO. IM SERIOUS." He hit send and hoped to God the cellphone signal was great around these parts.

The man outside lost his patience and proceeded to smashing their window. Sakura screamed. Syaoran felt a warm tear on his hand. "What do you want?" asked Syaoran. "What do I want? That's easy enough, can't you tell by the situation?" asked the masked man. "Well, whatever it is I'm sure we can handle this properly," said Syaoran. He was trying to be steadfast. Truthfully he was screaming like a little girl inside his head, but he needed to protect Sakura. He'd always been the weak shy boy in school and in college. Always hidden behind thick-framed glasses and a book. Right now though, he was wearing contacts and he had a wife to protect so he can't afford to shrink back down to what he was before.

"Oh trust me, they've tried to handle it properly before," said the man, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers when he said the word properly. That's when Syaoran saw the knife. Instead of shrinking in fear he looked at the man more fiercely. "Well then, I guess you can't have what you want all the time," he answered the masked man. The man laughed, "Well you see, the people who hired me…they don't like not getting what they want." "Yeah," said another voice. Another, thinner man came next to the masked man. He was the one who smashed in Ken-san's head. "Well there's nothing I can do about it. I'm afraid you're trying to kill the wrong person," he said. He felt Sakura pulling on his jacket's sleeve as she shook. He felt more tears on the back of his hand.

"I'm afraid I can't accept that answer," said the masked man. "Yeah, so shut up and come with us!" said the thinner masked man. They were both pulled out of the back seat and on to the street. "Hey, little miss, I'm sure we can still use you even if you _are _just some bitch he knocked up," said the thinner man to Sakura as he held her by the wrist. "Don't…talk to her that way!" shouted Syaoran. The last thing he remembered was breaking his hand free from the first masked man's grip and taking a swing at the thinner man. A fight on the street, two against one with the odds against him. His wife was crying as she was pushed to the floor. He was hit hard with a bat to his side and he fell to the ground. "SYAO!" she screamed. She was hit too. Then there were sirens and scuffling of shoes on asphalt. It was first all a blur.

Then everything was black.

**A/N**: I hoped you liked the prologue! I really do appreciate reviews so I'd know where this story is headed. Please please please leave a review. :D Put this story on your alert list and you'll be updated as I will post the next chapter very soon.

~purplenopink


	2. Remembering Sunday

A/N: Hey guys! So it's the next chapter! I know I know, I was asking for reviews but yeah you can't write much about something with just the prologue! So here's the first chapter of the story proper. Please please please leave a review! 3 ~purplenopink

* * *

**Taking Back Sakura**

_By purplenopink_

Chapter One: Remembering Sunday

The sound of dragging footsteps on the carpet was the first sound Sakura heard that morning. Those were her footsteps. She distinctly remembered that her bedroom's floor was made of wood. It was a personal choice, as an interior designer, she wanted her room to feel home-y without being too much of a bother to clean. So why was she walking on a carpet after getting up from bed? And why did she feel so heavy? What's wrong?

She looked down and was very surprised to not even be able to see her feet. Instead, what she saw was a bulging belly. "What the f-" She touched it. It was definitely her stomach and the way it looked… it wasn't big because she got fat.

She ran to the nearest door that screamed bathroom at the best speed she could manage while having to bear with the huge load on – or rather – in her stomach. She looked into the mirror in a hurry. There she was in the mirror.

Her hair was a bit long for her taste (She remembers favoring a really short, edgy kind of hair style). Right now though, her hair was shoulder length and was a bit curled at the ends with really cutely maintained high lights. Her face was really pretty though, she can give herself that. It looked she was glowing. Why the hell was she glowing? And why were her boobs so much bigger than before? Well they can't compare to Tomoyo's but her current boobs were definitely bigger than before. Her hands moved down to her stomach. Was she…pregnant? Her belly was so huge, it looked like the little thing would come out at any minute. How did she even get pregnant? Wasn't she a lesbian?

She slapped herself. Nothing. She pinched her face. Nothing. "This can't be serious, this must be a dream," she thought to herself. She breathed in and out. She willed the world to change back to normal. Or at least have a semblance of her life. At least that was what she did when she noticed that her dream was getting too crazy. Nothing happened.

This whole situation was totally foreign to her. She turned around rather quickly but bumped into something… kinda wet and hard. The shock and the imbalance the huge belly caused her to fall on her but with an "Ow." "Sakura, are you alright?" She heard him say. Wait, him? She looked up and saw a pair of very familiar chocolate colored eyes. She'd know those tiny glints of gold anywhere.

"Sy-Syaoran? What are you…" she was going to ask but then she realized something. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED AND WET?" She squeaked and covered her eyes. "What? Well, the towel's on the other side of the bathroom, I forgot to get it," he said like it was something he did everyday. "What I mean is, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NAKED AND WET IN MY BATHROOM?" She restated, her eyes still covered. She felt a pair of muscular arms lift her whole body and set it onto a soft chair in the bathroom. "Calm down, it's not like you haven't seen it countless times before," he said. She could actually _hear _the smirk on his face.

She couldn't get the image out of her head. He was built. She didn't remember him being THAT built. She remembered he was kinda skinny with normal strength. So why did he have a six-pack and the power to carry an obviously pregnant woman's whole body? She was getting a bit confused and a little dizzy. She even felt really hot. Wait, what?

She felt a pair of hands pull her hands off of her face. She saw Syaoran dressed in a white V-neck and black slacks. He looked straight at her and Sakura couldn't help but feel like jelly. What the hell? How did Syaoran get so hot overnight? The bigger question is, how did she get pregnant overnight?

"Oh, right," said Syaoran as he looked at Sakura. He had a small frown on his face and a wrinkle between his brows. He was obviously worried and disappointed. He grabbed another chair in the bathroom and sat across her and held her hands. "Why does this bathroom have chairs?" she thought to herself.

"Sakura, it's me, Syaoran. We're married. We just survived a kidnap or assassination attempt and well, you took a big hit but it's a miracle the baby's alive," he said. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. "WHAT WHAT WHAT? Wait, no no no. We're not married! What are you talking about? How are we even together? I'm gay remember?" The panic and confusion were steadily rising. A sad look of disappointment graced his face. "Please, maybe it's a short relapse but remember yesterday, at the hospital?" asked Syaoran.

"Yesterday? Hospital?" She tried to remember what the hell she was up to the previous day that got her into this crazy situation and then suddenly her head hurt like hell.

_**Flashback – Sakura's POV**_

_What's up with the really bright lights? Ugh, and what is that? The smell of rubbing alcohol? Where the hell am I? Why is it so hard to open my eyes? Is this one of those really scary dreams where I can't get myself to wake up? Holy cr- oh okay. _

_I finally opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a hospital room, well something like it. More like a cross between a hotel room and a hospital room. It's cold and something smells like rubbing alcohol. I tried to move my fingers but there was something heavy holding it. I heard a stirring. I wanted to turn my head, crap, too hard to turn my head. What the hell? Which party did I go to and how did I get THIS hung over?_

"_Sakura? Sakura! You're awake! Thank God!" said a familiar voice. I can't turn my head to see who it was though. Suddenly a group of people in white came in. They took some piece of plastic off my face. "Sakura-chan, how are you?" asked a very familiar voice. "Tomoyo-chan? Wh- where?" "Hello, Mrs. Li, I'm Dr. Kagura. I have some questions to ask you," said a guy in a white lab coat. "Huh? Wait, Mrs. Li - ?" _

"_Sakura! Are you alright? How are you feeling?" asked someone. I turned my head. I felt glad I could turn my head. "Sy-Syaoran! Hi I'm feeling a bit…well… light headed, " I said. I chuckled at his appearance. He was covered in bandages. "Which party did we go to that you got so beat up and I got so hung over I actually ended up in a hospital?" I said jokingly. I expected everyone to laugh, to think, "Hey, Sakura's alright she's just as sarcastic." No one laughed though. What they did do was put on some really worried faces. _

_Dr. Kagura moved forward and brought out a clipboard. He tested my eyes with the weird flashlight and returned it into his pocket. "Okaayy… so let's get to those questions, shall we?" he said. I did my best to keep my eyes open. Everything just felt heavy. "Okay so what day do you think it is today?" he asked. I thought for a while, "Ermm it's March twenty-something? I don't really remember but I do remember I went to the awesomest grad party with Syaoran yesterday," I answered as I smiled. I wanted to give Syaoran the high five but I couldn't lift my arm. Dr. Kagura looked at me weirdly. Actually, everyone looked at me weirdly. "Okay, next question: What's your name? " _

"_Sakura Kinomoto," I answered. He scribbled something down. "What's your occupation?" "Uhm, I'm not really employed yet, but I sent an application to this firm I really want to get into," I answered. What's up with all these questions? The doctor took off his mask, revealing a frown. Everyone was frowning. Why?_

_A while has passed and Syaoran was talking with Dr. Kagura outside. Tomoyo was trying to let me have some water since I couldn't lift my arms and my throat was really dry. Syaoran came in, walking hastily. He looked at me and held my hand. I could only see his face, I couldn't open my eyes as wide. "Sakura, you don't really remember anything?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. He's getting really frustrating. He's been asking me these questions like he's looking for a very specific answer from me when I obviously don't have it. "Nothing at all?" he asked. He sounded really desperate. "What are you talking about? I already told you what I know, what do you want me to say?" I asked in a slightly irritated tone. My voice wasn't back to normal yet. _

_He let go of my hands. His face sported a really scary expression of mixed anger and depression. He sighed and quickly walked out. "What's up with him?" I asked. "Sakura-chan, you really don't remember anything?" asked Tomoyo. "No! Why does everyone keep asking me that question?" It was seriously getting annoying. "Well then, let me refresh your memory."_

"_First of all, it's not March anymore. It's almost November," she said. What? That's impossible. Yesterday I was just drinking the night away. "And you've actually got a job. You got accepted into Kishin Design." Whoa, really? That's great! But…why don't I remember anything of it? "And…you actually…turned straight. You even married Syaoran-kun." She looked nervous saying that. She should be, those are some serious accusations. "What? How…why? Syaoran?" I asked. "Oh and uhm…" she looked even more nervous now. What else could be a bigger bomb to drop on me other than 'I married Syaoran Li'. "You're actually pregnant right now, with Syaoran's baby," said Tomoyo. Her eyes were shut tight. Like she was preparing for an explosion._

_I laughed though. "What are you talking about? There's no way…". Tomoyo grabbed my hand and moved it. I felt something. It felt like my stomach. But there was this huge curvature. It felt like my stomach was really round and somewhat hard but not really. It feels almost like…I'm pregnant. _

_After that it all I remember was a certain beeping sound and everything being engulfed by black. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura's head shot up like she was thrust back into the present after a long daydream.

"You remember now?" asked Syaoran. "Somewhat, I think," Sakura answered. Her face looked like she was trying to figure everything out but it all just ended up a jumbled mess in her head. This was a really dangerous situation she was in. Hell, it's probably as dangerous as her whole life can get. Imagine, waking up not remembering the last seven months of your life. It's not even a hangover, it's like some really HUGE hangover. Retrograde amnesia. She faintly remembers Dr. Kagura saying that. Amnesia? Seriously? Was her life some sort of soap opera?

It was hard enough if she had amnesia but why would she have to get amnesia while she was pregnant?

She shot Syaoran a worried look. Syaoran detected the fear in her and hugged her. Somehow, Sakura's body felt it as a welcome action. "It's going to be alright, I'm here. I'll guide you through everything. Dr. Kagura said that amnesia resulting from blows to the head or accidents usually sort themselves out. So while you're sorting all your memories out, I'll be right here." Something about Syaoran voice made Sakura feel warm and reassured. Was this what if felt like to have a husband?

* * *

The whole morning was just a mess in Sakura's brain. Syaoran toured her around their "estate". Apparently, Syaoran's family had this little (if you could call an acre, little) place just outside Tokyo where they had a minor house, which Yelan, Syaoran's mother and Li Group's Chairman, gingerly gave to the happy couple.

Everything looked expensive and luxurious. The only thing inside that house that was familiar to her was Syaoran. Even the clothes in her drawer or rather – walk in closet were weird. Almost everything was from a designer brand. She only saw a few of her most loved articles of clothing like her college shirt and jacket, her favorite band shirts and shoes. And the maids! They were everywhere. They seemed to like her very much though, at least that was a good sign that she hasn't changed that much over the course of seven months.

She definitely loved the way the place looked. As an interior designer she knew this place was put together well. It's just that it didn't feel like home. What felt like home to her was the familiar dents in the wooden floors of her Tokyo apartment along with the Tokyo skyline view. What she had here was a huge and beautifully decorated house on a huge piece of land that didn't have much of the things she held dear.

It was only when Syaoran took her by the hand (resulting in a blush, his husbandly actions were still something she had to get used to. He certainly graduated from being best friend to husband.) "And now to your favorite place in the whole house," he said. He led her up the grand staircase and went to the room a door down from their bedroom. What was inside was this really chic room, it looked like something she would decorate…and she was right.

"You decorated this room about a month ago a little before our wedding, you called it your work studio," said Syaoran. Sakura touched the walls. The walls were white with accents of bright pastel colors and wood panels. Everything looked very modern. There was a glass panel that had writings on it that looked like she used it as a whiteboard. She read over the tasks she listed down. It looked like she was happily busy with her job.

"Yeah, you were really excited since this couple picked you to decorate their new loft up in Tokyo, although the finishing up was left to Rika when you went on maternity leave," said Syaoran. There was a wall that was essentially one huge bookshelf. It was chock full of tiny figurines and some picture frames on the part near a desk but the rest was full of design books, photography books, art books and some of her compiled sketches.

She breathed in the air of that room. "This is a dream," she said. She looked at her drawing table. The table top was made of transparent glass and everything else was made of metal. She looked at some drawings she had posted on a metal panel with some magnets. "Wow."

"Yeah, you once spent a whole day in here, just blasting music and drawing, you were really happy," said Syaoran giving her a hug. Suddenly Sakura felt uncomfortable. Everything was nice and all but it seemed like she was so out of place. She was no where near comfortable with Syaoran's romantic newly wed gestures or the maids waiting on her and trying to respond to her every whim. So naturally she shook Syaoran off involuntarily.

She was shocked by herself and she looked at Syaoran with an apologetic face. He looked a bit hurt but he tried to smile. He sighed. "Tour's over, I gotta get to work," he said. "Oh, then I'll just stay here," said Sakura. Of course, Syaoran was the CEO of the Li Group. He's obviously really busy. "What? No. You're supposed to have lunch and go out with Tomoyo today, so you can have a semblance of something you can remember," said Syaoran. "Come on, dress up and I'll drive you to her place," he said with a smile.

So after ten minutes of fussing with her pregnancy clothes, Sakura finally got into Syaoran's black Audi and he drove her to Tomoyo's.

* * *

Sakura was sipping on her all natural jasmine milk tea as she sat on the balcony of Tomoyo's loft in Tokyo. She remembered she live so near to Tomoyo, now it took her a little over half an hour to get to this place. She could imagine a noisy street below but from way up on the twenty fifth floor she could only hear faint sounds.

Tomoyo came back with a tiny plate of macaroons and sat down across from Sakura. Sakura heard a scuttling and was happily surprised as Tomoyo's little Welsh Corgi puppy sat on her lap and proceeded to sniffing and cuddling her belly. "Well, at least

Meap still likes you," said Tomoyo. "Yeah," said Sakura. Meap was one of the things Sakura's actually familiar with. Tomoyo's had him for a little less than a year so she remembered him, except he was a bit bigger than the last time she saw him.

"You're so cute aren't you," said Sakura to Meap as she petted him. "He definitely is, I can't believe someone just abandoned him outside the clinic," said Tomoyo, taking a bit out of a pink macaroon. Tomoyo had a really soft spot for animals. That's why she turned out to be a vet after all. "So how was your first day back, Mrs. Li?" asked Tomoyo, jokingly.

Sakura laughed. She felt comfortable now as she was joking with Tomoyo. "A little weird," she answered. "That house is just huge, I don't know how we'd even use all that space. We'd probably have to have five kids to make that place seem lived in," said Sakura. Tomoyo smiled. "So you admit you actually think you and Syaoran are going to have more children?" she asked. "No! Uhm, it's just you know…" said Sakura as her face turned a very deep shade of red.

"You're so cute Sakura-chan. So how was this morning? Was Syaoran the most caring husband, bringing you breakfast in bed?" asked Tomoyo. "Syaoran? The most caring husband?" said Sakura.

"Well in the month you've actually been married, you always say how wonderful he is. 'He's the best thing that's ever happened to me' you said," said Tomoyo, smiling. "I said that?" Sakura was getting a bit more confused. This confused thing was getting a little too frequent. "Ah, I can see the confusion. Well never mind, let's just talk about this morning, how was it? I mean it must've been a bit hard," said Tomoyo.

_This morning…_Sakura thought to herself. Suddenly she turned really red. Tomoyo actually laughed. "Why are you so red? Don't tell me he tried something?" she asked. "No no no! It was nothing like that…it was…" Sakura was nervously petting Meap harder now. Meap was trying to wriggle out of her grasp. "Come on, tell me," said Tomoyo.

"Well, I was confused this morning, I completely forgot about the whole…amnesia thing and well I thought I was alone in my apartment but was kind of confused since everything felt different," said Sakura. She took another sip of her milk tea and summed up the courage to tell Tomoyo about the bathroom incident.

"I kind of bumped into him in the bathroom and… ''tknowhowtorespondtothat," she said. Tomoyo put down her drink. "Wait wait wait, slow down, you lost me at bathroom," she said.

Sakura inhaled and exhaled and repeated what she said, "I bumped into him in the bathroom and he was stark naked since he forgot his towel so I squealed and…covered my eyes but he told me I've seen it countless times before. I really did not know how to respond to that."

Tomoyo put down her drink. Then the laughing ensued. "You what? And he was what?" she said in between laughs. "I bumped into him and he was so naked! He couldn't get any more naked," said Sakura. She was looking at her drink and was really red. Tomoyo laughed some more and tried to calm herself down.

"Ehem, so how was it?" asked Tomoyo. "How was what?" asked Sakura, confused. "How was he? Give me the details, what did naked Syaoran look like?" she asked. "Tomoyo!" "Sakura! Come on, I'm your best friend. Tell me."

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo always did like to hear the dirty details, even when Sakura was dating girls.

"Well, he was…really toned I guess. Although I do not know how he got really toned. I still remember him as the skinny boy with huge glasses. Oh and he's got this amazing six pack and he even carried me onto a chair for crying out loud. And well, down there, it was pretty much…erm…satisfactory?" said Sakura. She was really red now. She couldn't get any redder than she was now.

Tomoyo laughed again, a little bit longer this time. "Really? A six pack? I know Syaoran got a little better looking after college but a six pack? Really?" asked Tomoyo. "Yeah, and I could even feel the ripple of the muscles in his arms when he carried me," said Sakura. "Oh my gosh, this is priceless. Who knew Syaoran – forever the nerd with thick rimmed glasses and a skinny body – would eventually get a pair of contacts and six pack abs no less! Talk about revenge of the nerd," said Tomoyo.

After that they were laughing and chatting. Tomoyo would tell Sakura about how the past seven months had been for her. Apprently Tomoyo's been through three boyfriends already. She was still waiting on Eriol. She still found his breakup excuse ridiculous. He couldn't just break up with her because he became a government agent. "I know he still loves me, I'm just waiting for him to say it. It's just that he's taking too long I actually might end up jumping his bones," said Tomoyo.

They only treaded on light topics when it came to Sakura's life for the past seven months. They talked about her job and how excited she was because she was doing so well at the design firm. Tomoyo's been doing well at her clinic too. She owned one of the more high-end veterinary clinics in Tokyo. It was then that the intercom for Tomoyo's loft beeped.

"Madame Daidouji, this is Usui from the lobby, Mr. Li has come to pick up his wife," said the doorman. Tomoyo smiled. "Come on, let me help you down," said Tomoyo. They rode the elevator together and met Syaoran at the lobby. "Oh hey," said Syaoran, greeting his wife and Tomoyo. "Nice to see you again, Syao-kun," said Tomoyo. "You too, did you and Sakura have fun?" asked Syaoran as he kissed Sakura's cheek. Tomoyo frowned a bit when she saw the discomfort in Sakura's face but made a mental note to push it aside for now.

"Yeah, tons of fun, I'll walk with you guys," said Tomoyo. She walked with the couple as they went to the driveway to get into their car. "Well, we'll see you soon then," said Syaoran. "Sure sure," said Tomoyo. "Come over to the house next time," said Sakura with a smile. "Can't wait," said Tomoyo.

Sakura got into the car and as Syaoran was getting into the driver's seat Tomoyo waved. "Stay safe! Wouldn't want you to get into another mishap," said Tomoyo. "No worries, I've got it covered," said Syaoran. "You better, Mr. Six-pack Abs," said Tomoyo. Syaoran turned red before awkwardly smiling and getting into the car. Tomoyo figured it was probably a bit unsettling to find out that his wife described his naked body to her best friend. Either way, it wasn't looking too bad. She just hoped Sakura would get through this phase smoothly.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran got to the house in time for dinner. The dining area was huge with a really long table but they opted to sit next to each other so they could actually talk. After their meals were served they tried to start a conversation.

Sakura was thinking about talking about how great the food was. It was rare that she got to eat really expensive fish plus a really fresh looking salad. She usually went with a nice turkey sandwich for dinner on normal days. "This food looks good," she said smiling. Syaoran chuckled a bit. "Yeah. That was also the first thing you said when it was our first day here, you especially loved eggs and bacon," said Syaoran. Sakura smiled.

"How was your day with Tomoyo?" he asked. "Pretty good, it was really fun, I tried to remember a lot of things. Well I'm still not used to a lot of stuff but Dr. Kagura did say it would take a little bit of time but I'll try my hardest," said Sakura. Syaoran gulped down some water and said, "That's cool, don't worry too much, you'll get to remember things soon enough, staying optimistic is key with these things," said Syaoran. "Well don't you sound like such an expert," said Sakura, poking Syaoran's chest, which oddly felt like a really toned chest.

"Well I did get to read a few books on your err…condition, got to be prepared," he said, putting a piece of fish in his mouth. "Oh, that's nice of you," said Sakura. She blushed. She forgot that Syaoran was still the bookworm he was back in college, just a bit better looking. She had a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach, knowing Syaoran cared so much. They talked for a while. It felt comfortable. To Sakura it was like they were back to their old best friend dynamic and to Syaoran it felt like the first step they took to getting Sakura back to normal.

But then it is customary to have some weird parts in the conversation however normal it seemed to them. "So," said Syaoran, wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Huh?" asked Sakura. "Well, I guess dinner's done so it's time to get ready for bed…in our…room," said Syaoran. He tried to stand as normally as possible. Sakura was blushing a bit. Syaoran helped Sakura out of her chair and walked with her.

The words 'our room' totally brought Sakura back to reality. What was she thinking? That talk in the dining room meant they were getting along since they were bestfriends. But now, they are definitely more than that. They were husband and wife. They would have to sleep in the same room, on the same fluffy king sized bed.

The whole time Sakura took getting ready for bed, it seemed like a whole heap of thoughts were trying to get through her head. What would they do in bed? God forbid they'd do it. Syaoran wasn't like that. He understood. He cared. He wouldn't try anything on her knowing she didn't remember anything. Right? But then again, Syaoran was indeed a man and men tend to have…well…drives for that kind of thing. Sakura blushed even more at the thought of anything happening. Then again what was she so worried about? It's not like she hasn't done it with him before, her pregnancy was proof of that. But then she didn't remember any of that, right? As far as her current memory provides her, she just woke up after a party, pregnant with her best friend as her husband.

She couldn't help but imagine how they even got to marriage. It must've been something like those love stories on TV. She couldn't believe Syaoran even got her to jump camp. She apparently turned straight for crying out loud. Sakura got out of her walk-in closet, wearing a nightgown. Her hands were under her belly, it was a bit heavy now, she didn't know how this was going to turn out, but for the sake of the life of a future little master or ojou-sama inside her, she'd have to endure.

She slipped under the covers. The bed felt really warm, nothing less of what you'd expect to sleep in at this high end a place. She turned to her side to feel Syaoran next to her. She instantly froze. He was reading a book, and he was actually wearing his old thick-rimmed glasses. Sakura became less tense and she smiled. This was the Syaoran she remembered. The Syaoran that loved books and read with his glasses on before sleeping. Plus, there was an added bonus of seeing his toned arms since he was only wearing a dark green sleeveless undershirt.

He closed the book and took off his glasses and Sakura's smile faded a bit, but nevertheless she felt a little more comfortable knowing that she still knew Syaoran. He turned off the lamp beside him and got under the covers. Sakura was a bit nervous. She was still thinking about what he might do to her. The only thing keeping her from running away was the knowledge that Syaoran was the kindest person she's ever met and he was her bestfriend.

"Hey, uhm… it would be a little awkward for you if I hugged you right?" asked Syaoran. "Er…" Sakura did not know how to respond to that. Of course it would! But then it's Syaoran, he would never do anything to her. "Uhm…" she was having a hard time deciding what to say. "No, it's okay," said Syaoran. Sakura could hear the faint sigh when he said that. "No! uhm, I guess it's alright, I mean we've hugged before even when we we're even together so I guess, it's alright," said Sakura.

"Really?" She could imagine him smiling. She remembered his smile. It was the bright and kind type that made you feel comfortable. "Yeah it's fine," she said. Well whatever, it's not like he was about to rape a pregnant woman anyway so what's wrong with hugging?

Sakura could feel Syaoran's arms slowly wrapping around her. She could feel the caution he was taking and that's when she felt reassured that it was alright. Syaoran was fine and she didn't mind feeling his arm muscles around her.

"Did you really tell Tomoyo about my abs?" asked Syaoran, eyes closed. "Erm…yes?" Sakura answered, glad that the room was dark so Syaoran would see her red face.

He chuckled and said, "Good night."

* * *

Syaoran instantly fell asleep. Sakura on the other hand took a longer time to fall asleep. She understands that if she didn't have amnesia, this would be a totally normal thing for her. But she did, unfortunately, have amnesia and feeling Syaoran's breath on her neck was making he heart beat like crazy. This though, helped her remember something…the time where everything started.

_**Flashback – Sakura's POV**_

_It was Sunday and it was one hell of a party. We were in one of the small bedrooms at a friend's mansion. Syaoran was so drunk since he ate too many jelly shots and I was drunk from all the vodka I'd been drinking in that contest. We were laughing about the strangest things. _

"_Remember that time in kindergarten? You were really awkward with your lunchbox and ended up spilling grape juice all over my shoes?" asked Syaoran. _

"_Oh maaannnn, yeaaahh, and we even tried putting it back in the cup," I said. _

"_Oh and you know that squirrel in grade school?" asked Syaoran. _

"_Oh my God, the one that stole that pack of peanuts?" They laughed. _

_Everything felt normal, well as normal as drunk people can be. We were just talking about random things from the past, trying to grasp parts of our childhood before we actually go off into the world as adults with jobs and everything. But that's when he asked…_

"_Oh and remember that time when you were with Yuki at the apartment?" asked Syaoran. _

"_Yuki?" "First ever girlfriend of yours," he said. _

"_Oh yeeaaaahhh, she turned out to be a bit of a bitch though," I said. _

"_Yeah well that was pretty awkward for me," he said. _

"_Huh?" I asked. I was trying to comprehend a bit more now. _

"_Well obviously, hellooo, you guys were just making out, what the hell was I supposed to feel?" he said. _

"_Oh, well, understandable Syao-kun," I said, patting his back as he downed another jelly shot. He was taking too many of those. Did they seriously even taste good? _

"_Eh…my heart shattered that day," said Syaoran. _

"_Shattered?" I could see him wiping some tears from his eyes. _

"_Yeah well, not that it mattered too much," Syaoran _

"_What do you mean? How can it not matter?" I asked. I was growing concerned but the drunkenness was causing me to giggle a bit. _

_He turned to me with this blank face and said, "Well I was in love with you, granted it was one-sided, still was in love you all the same." _

"_What?" I couldn't even express my shock since I was too drunk. Syaoran was in love with me? _

"_Still am. In love with you I mean," said Syaoran. _

"_What? Are you serious?" I said. _

_He turned his whole body to face me and said, "Yeah, like hell I'm serious,"_

_He'd taken off his glasses for the party, reasoning out that he'd probably not do any reading there anyway. I could see the gold flecks in his eyes. My view was rather shaky but that just make a gold flecks seem more dazzling. _

_He was on top of me now. "Remember last night when you asked me if I was alright with you being gay?" he said. "Yeah?" "And I said all that shit about not having the right to tell you who to love?" "Yeah?" "I lied." His face was really close to mine now. _

_The silence in the room and the faint sounds of a loud party on the lower floor made everything feel so surreal. Was this really happening? "I am so not alright with you being gay. I mean how could I? I love you but I can't do anything about it because I can't be a girl, even though I'd do anything to get you to love me," he said. _

_My heart skipped a beat and I didn't know why. The alcohol was also making me feel a little hot. Suddenly I felt his lips on mine. And it felt like the most natural thing to do was to respond. So at first it was just making out but then our bodies intertwined. I could feel his arms around me and it just felt right. I didn't know if it was the alcohol or what he said. The thing about doing anything to make me love him back. It all just felt right. _

_So we went further than making out and I guess…that's how it all started. _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

A/N: Okay! So there's the first chapter of the story proper for you guys. Please do let me know what you guys think. Leave a review and I'll love you! :D

~purplenopink


	3. Bent, Not Broken

A/N: Hey guys! So it's the next chapter! So! HAHAHA It's been so long since I've updated this. I've been really busy with school. I'd like so much to explain but then stuff like that's boring. So I hope that when this turns up on the lists, you can all read and appreciate it. Oh, and please please please, leave a review ^w^ 3 ~purplenopink

* * *

**Taking Back Sakura**

_By purplenopink_

Chapter Two: Bent, Not Broken

It was his fault, wasn't it? _It's my entire fault. _He thought as he sat on one of the leather armchairs in his office on the top floor of the Li Corp. HQ. He looked out the glass wall opposite him. The view was fantastic. Tokyo was like a myriad of twinkling lights in a sea of black velvet, like a precious bunch of diamonds revealed to him underneath layers of cloth. Although, it all seemed dull and pointless at the moment. He shook his wine glass and took a whiff of his Chateau de Beaucastel red wine. He relished the scent and the slightly dizzy feeling that just its scent gave him. _I wasn't strong enough. _He thought, just before taking a fairly long sip from his wine glass. He maneuvered around presentations and files on his iPad. The energy division recently commissioned some engineers and architects to build this wind and solar energy park in the countryside. Everything looked good. He locked the screen and sighed.

It was enough stress before that a bunch of big companies were competing for the government contract to manage the pioneering of alternative energy and his mother had given him the task of having the Li Group successfully get the contract. In her words, it was his first ever "absolutely must accomplish mission" as the CEO of the Li Group. He imagined that everything would be an "absolutely must accomplish mission" from now on. As if that wasn't enough stress to put on one man, added to all that, his wife has forgotten everything. Well not all the time they spent together, just the part he wanted her to remember the most. The company and all its sub-companies could all go to shit, he just didn't want to lose Sakura.

He looked around his office. Everything was so god damned bright. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table in front of him and proceeded to dim the lights in the room. Everything was then tinted a dark orange. Everything felt aloof and relaxed and the view from the glass wall was just captivating. Most people would've thought this office was a tiny piece of heaven. Syaoran Li wasn't most people. He ran his left hand through his hair. He didn't feel like putting product in it that day and just went with his college, just got out of bed hairdo. In college, people saw him as someone nerdy and found his bedhead annoying. Now however, it was the exact opposite. Apparently his disheveled don't-give-a-damn hair was sexy, according to one of the girly society magazines he absentmindedly read this morning because there was nothing else to read on his office's coffee table. He took another really long sip from his glass and mid sip – as he was expecting more wine to trickle into his mouth – he found that his glass was already empty. He picked up the bottle and proceeded to pouring himself a more generous amount of wine than usual. He watched the red liquid flow into the glass and a nasty memory flashed in his mind. Men in masks with sticks…the smell and sticky feel of blood right next to his nose…Sakura's desperate voice calling him…hearing her drop to the ground.

Syaoran abruptly stops pouring and sets the bottle rather shakily back onto the coffee table. He then takes a really long swig of red wine. He hoped that the burning sensation travelling down his throat would help him push away that horrid memory. He turned on his iPad, hoping to play a little Candy Crush to get his mind off of things when he stops and stares at his lock screen. It was a picture of him kissing Sakura on the forehead while they were snuggled up in bed on a bright morning. He remembered this picture. She took it nearly a month ago on the morning after their wedding with his iPad when they both woke up scaring the daylights out of each other when they opened their eyes at the same time. He sighed. He finished his wine and set his glass down on the coffee table. He was about to play level 50 when there was a knock on his door.

"Sir Li, your car is here," said his secretary. She was pretty but – like Sakura was before – took an interest in people of the same gender. "Thanks. I'll be right down," he replied. He took his suit jacket from his swivel chair at his desk and proceeded to the elevator holding his suitcase with his right hand and his suit jacket hung over his left shoulder.

Usually, going home was his favorite part of the day. It was the time when he would be with his (finally) Sakura again. This time, though, he didn't know how to feel.

* * *

Sakura was in her workroom, admiring its sheer awesomeness when her eyesight landed on a really cute sketchbook. She recognized all her other sketchbooks but not this one. Alas, everything still felt alien to her. She feels like she was thrust into this job of being a wife and expectant mother without all the determination and skill she needed for it. Everyday felt like she was a stranger, looking at the intimate details of someone else's life even though she knew it was her life.

She sighed and opened the cute sketchbook. She flipped through the thick pages filled with what looked like her watercolor paintings. There were different paintings of Syaoran, her and Syaoran and a bunch of things she was sure was symbolic but she just couldn't figure out what they meant. She felt a bit frustrated and proceeded to turn more of the pages. The next few pages were filled with paintings of a room. It looked like a baby's room. Some of them looked like they were designed for a boy and some for a girl. There were these arrows and notes next to the paintings. She recognized her own writing…as well as Syaoran's. She'd never let anyone except Tomoyo near her sketchbooks before but lo and behold, Syaoran actually had permission to write on them. She ran her fingers over the painting, feeling the familiar bumps on the watercolor paper. She closed the sketchbook and sighed.

She knew Syaoran wanted her to remember everything. She wanted to remember everything. She didn't like having no idea what happened in very long and apparently tremendously important part in her life. Hell, if anyone wanted her to remember everything the most, it was herself. Right now though, she can't deny that when she looks at the maids, she still feels gay and rates them just like how girls would rate guys. She'd stop herself and feel sad and disgusted by herself. She couldn't be sitting around being gay while Syaoran was out there suffering. Even though she didn't feel her supposed endless amount of love for him right now, he was still her best friend and she didn't like seeing him sad, much less be the cause of his sadness. She put her hands on her stomach. She felt a faint movement inside that surprised her but made her a bit happy at the same time. That's right, she was carrying his child. She was carrying her best friend's child.

Feeling a bit drowsy, she got up and decided to go for a nap on the bed. _Damned pregnancy things making me so sluggish. _She positioned herself under the covers and as soon as she closed her eyes for five seconds, she fell asleep.

* * *

**_Flashback / Dream in Sakura's POV**_

_ "Sa-ku-ra-chan!" I heard a voice say. I lazily opened my eyes and found Azusa next to me. I forgot, we got together last night. Azusa was a recent biology graduate at the university. She worked with Tomoyo on a project before. That's how we met. Dammit, ever since that graduation party nearly two months ago, my sex life has never been the same. I can't believe I did it with Syaoran. We definitely had too many jelly shots and too much vodka. "Mou, Sakura, you don't seem as lively as you usually are in bed anymore," said Azusa while she got up from bed and proceeded to the bathroom. "Could you actually be turning straight?" she said from the bathroom. I literally froze. "Kidding!" said Azusa after which she giggled and proceeded to brushing her teeth. I got up and went to the bathroom with nothing but my bra and panties on. I washed my face while Azusa was getting ready to take a shower. "Hmmm, Sakura-chan, don't you think you should lay off the sweets for a bit? I mean sure, strawberry flavored everything's good and all but you should really watch your figure," said Azusa. "What do you mean?" I asked her. She turned on the shower and said, "Well, your tummy's been getting bigger lately. Wouldn't want to not fit into your new work clothes would you?" _

_ I sighed and looked at my stomach. Well, yeah, it was getting bigger. I should probably hold off all the strawberry flavored everything. I looked at myself in the mirror and suddenly I felt sick. I don't know what's wrong with me. Did my brain subconsciously think I was getting so fat it was barf worthy? Well…apparently it did. A few seconds later I was throwing up into the toilet bowl. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?" said Azusa, getting out of the shower. "No, I'm fine. Probably just had too much to drink last night. You go ahead, you have work right?" I said between urges to gag. "Hmmm well I do, here, I'll see you soon yeah?" said Azusa while handing me a towel and some tissue. I nodded my head not being able to open my mouth for fear of more putrid things spewing out. _

_ After the whole vomiting ordeal in the bathroom and a nice morning shower, I went to the apartment's kitchen for some breakfast. I live alone here now, Syaoran moved out a week after that graduation party saying he had stuff to do at the company and he found a place that was nearer. That was bullshit. He just wanted to get away. I can't blame him. I rejected him after all. Still, I have to admit, this place is really lonely without Syaoran around. For this specific purpose though, I've called in the special reinforcements. Just as I was finishing up with breakfast, the doorbell rang. "Sakuraaaa! It's Tomoyo, I'm coming up." Reinforcements got here just in time. _

_ I told Tomoyo about the barf-fest and the fattening belly situation jokingly saying I needed to get my shit together or I wouldn't do too well at my dream job. I was expecting her to laugh but all she could do was look at me with such a worried face. "Nani? What's got you so worried?" I asked. "Sakura, have you ever thought that maybe…that thing in the bathroom earlier was some kind of morning sickness and that extra fat you have in your stomach isn't actually…extra…fat?" asked Tomoyo. "Huh? What are you talking about? Morning sickness? It's not like I'm pregnant Tomo-chan." She looked at me worriedly and things started dawning on me like layer being laid after each heavy layer of realization. It was true. I could possibly be pregnant. _

_ That party was so wild that me and Syaoran ended up at the apartment so wasted and we were hungover for a whole day. After that, the week was just weird and we didn't have any decent conversations. Taking the pill never really crossed my mind. I didn't know why. When the week ended Syaoran just declared that he was moving out, and what with all the awkwardness I couldn't stand, I just let it be like that, thinking we'd sort things out sooner or later._

"_OH…MY…GOD." I said aloud. _

"_Calm down Sakura," said Tomoyo._

"_How the freakin' hell can I calm down?! I'm p-p-pre-" I shouted and stuttered at the same time. _

"_Calm down! Let's get a pregnancy test, maybe you are just getting fatter," said Tomoyo. At that point in time I clung onto the belief that I was just eating too much._

* * *

_ After a trip to the konbini I was anxious to pee. I seriously bought so much tea I could literally pee seconds after drinking all of this. Me and Tomoyo watched the cooking shows on TV while I was drinking bottle after bottle of tea until I felt the huge urge to pee. After the third bottle, I finally had to go to the bathroom. I gave Tomoyo the look and she gave me the pregnancy test. When I got to the bathroom, my hands felt so cold. I was shaking and I was so nervous. Not even the relaxing sensation of emptying a full bladder could calm me, the main reason being that I was peeing on a stick. After all that came the moment of truth. It was time to look at the results. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out. _

_I opened my eyes and held the stick up so I could see it. The scream I released was probably heard on the fucking moon. _

_I was pregnant. _

_With Syaoran's child, no less._

* * *

_I paced back and forth, my barefoot making muted sounds of padded footsteps on the hardwood floors of Tomoyo's apartment near Omotesando. "Tomo-chan, how the HELL…" I said. I was panicking. I was officially pregnant. I've barely even started working. I'm not rich like Tomoyo or Syaoran. I'm just me. How do I handle this? My father would be so disappointed. He already was a bit put off by me being a lesbian but now, despite me being a lesbian, I've been knocked up. Touya will probably punch Syaoran into the ground – six feet underground to be exact. _

_ "Well…you did have an impromptu errr…session with Syao-kun."_

_ "Please don't remind me. What should I do with this? Is abortion even an option? GAAAH! Of course I can't do that! Fuck!"_

_ "Why don't you go tell Syaoran first?"_

_ "Tell Syaoran? TELL HIM? Why should I?"_

_ "It's his child, Sakura! I bet he'd want to know. He won't leave you. He's not heartless. He's been in love with you since junior high!"_

_ "He was…? Whatever…that aside, what do I tell him? 'Oh hey Syao-kun! I know we haven't really talked for nearly two months but I just decided to show up, here at your door, because apparently I'm pregnant with your baby! Oh Joy!'?"_

* * *

_Tomoyo knocked on the black door. Everything in this corridor screams 'extremely rich people live in this building'. Apparently it was so easy to get information out of Eriol (who was the only one of their friends who knew where Syaoran moved to) when Tomoyo was the one asking. I was fiddling with my bag's keychain, hiding behind her. I heard a nearly inaudible whizzing of metal gears inside an automated lock and the door opened, revealing Syaoran wearing a dark gray turtleneck and blue jeans. He was holding a really thick book on commodity trade and was wearing his usual thick-framed glasses he'd been wearing since the first year of high school. Behind those glasses were some very surprised eyes. "T-Tomoyo? S-Sakura? How did you get here?" he asked. "Good morning to you too," said Tomoyo with a smile as she pushed her way into Syaoran's apartment. Even if he tried, Syaoran couldn't resist Tomoyo's force. She pulled me along with her and we all sat down in this very modern looking living area that had one wall made of glass, giving a good view of Tokyo's more high end region. _

_Syaoran set down two cups of tea in front of us, expecting me or Tomoyo to speak up. Tomoyo was the first one to say anything. _

"_Sakura's pregnant."_

_Syaoran almost choked on his rice cracker and I almost spat out my tea. "A little subtlety please, Tomo-chan!" I said. "How subtle do you want to be? There's no use beating around the bush, going in awkward circles when you can just get to the point," replied Tomoyo. "Ex-excuse me, what?" asked Syaoran, clearing bits of rice cracker from his throat with coughs. I sighed and put down my tea. It was good tea, as expected of Syaoran. _

"_I am pregnant," I said. "WHAT? Who the fuck got you pregnant?" asked Syaoran, shock and disbelief on his face. "You know Syao-kun, for a real smart-ass honor student, you're really stupid," said Tomoyo with her usual sweet smile. I sighed again. "YOU got me pregnant. Remember? College party? Graduation? You're the only guy I've ever done it with." Syaoran's facial expression changed from shock and anger to stoic and emotionless to enlightened and slightly nervous. It was just as I expected. I sighed and stood up. Tomoyo looked at me as if saying 'Where the hell are you going? We have a lot of stuff to talk about!'. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to leave. Syaoran looked like he wanted to run away too. "Uhhh… that's all I wanted to say. Sorry to trouble you. I've got to go now." I said, proceeding to running out. Tomoyo chased after me. I didn't wait around to see if Syaoran would. Just outside, Tomoyo's got me pinned on Syaoran's front door. _

"_Sakura, you've got to go back in there and talk to him."_

"_I don't want to! Everything's just really awkward right now!"_

"_No matter how awkward all this is, you're still carrying his child! You think he doesn't want to talk to you?"_

"_Why would he? A baby's too inconvenient! He just started his life right after college!" I said, near to tears. The last thing I expected from Tomoyo was a slap. _

"_What the fuck, Kinomoto! Speaking as a friend of the both of you, I don't think Syaoran's that cruel and I didn't expect you to be such a cynic! Get your shit together!"_

_I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Tomoyo only calls me by my last name when she's really angry. The last time she did that was freshman year in high school when I blindly chased one of the playboy senpais in school. "I…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence. The door behind me disappeared and I was pulled into Syaoran's condo again. This time, the door was shut and locked before Tomoyo could get in. I didn't breathe for two seconds until I felt like I was standing on stable ground again. I turned around and Syaoran was there. _

"_Sakura,"_

"_Syaoran,"_

"_Listen, Sakura – I…"_

"_No, it's okay. I get it. This kind of thing is too big a scandal for someone who's the heir to the Li Group. Don't worry I can - "_

"_YOU CAN WHAT?!" That was the first time Syaoran shouted at me. Saying I was speechless was a very big understatement. He took a step toward me. I was frozen._

"_You can what, exactly? You can raise the baby on your own? You can handle being a busy intern at one of Tokyo's biggest design firms while taking care of a baby? You can pay for everything the baby needs?" Every time he finished a sentence he would take a step closer to me and by now, our faces were just inches apart. I could see the gold flecks in his chocolate brown eyes. They were shivering…as if he was about to cry. I was too captivated by the flecks in his eyes to notice that he'd wrapped his arms around me and we both slowly slumped down to the plush living room carpet. We were on our knees. I could hear him sniffling, trying to hold back his tears. "Don't just assume that I'd leave you like that," he said. There was a slight crack in his voice. "I…I just…I…" I couldn't find the words. Did he mean he wasn't going to leave me? Was he going to help me? _

_Tears started to slowly fall from my eyes and then I let it all out. I cried… like a freaking baby. I cried loud sobs with garbled words I tried to say that were just swallowed by the sobs._

* * *

_ By my third cup of tea, I had calmed down. My eyes were really red and probably really puffy. Syaoran's eyes were red and puffy too. It made me chuckle a bit. "What?" he asked, pouring himself some more tea. "Your eyes are red and puffy," I said. "YOUR eyes are red and puffy," he said, chuckling. _

_ "What are we going to do now?" I asked._

_ "Well, you're not getting an abortion, if that's what you're about to ask."_

_ "Well no, I didn't really plan on getting one. Now what?"_

_ "I'm going to marry you."_

_ I literally spat out my tea this time. "WHAT?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Well have you ever considered if I'd want to marry you? Let's not forget, that albeit I am pregnant, I still play for the other team!"_

_ "Well, we'll just have to see about that. Come on, let's get Tomoyo, she's probably rotting, waiting outside." He held his hand out for me and I took it and stood up. His presence oddly suddenly became comforting. _

_ I was trying to let go of his hand but he wouldn't let go, then I felt like I could get used to the feeling of holding his hand. "I'm going to seriously go after you now, Sakura." He said it with such seriousness that it was hard not to take him seriously. "Ahahaha, really what's with you. Still won't marry you though," I said. _

_ "Don't worry, I'll ask again soon. I'm serious. I'm going to marry you, Sakura Kinomoto." He said it again. I could feel he was so serious but he was still smiling. I missed seeing his smile. I didn't realize how much I missed his smile this past couple of months. He probably noticed how I was staring at his smiling face. He actually laughed. "Come on, let's get Tomoyo."_

_ I just let him take me with him to open the front door. He was still holding my hand. I was staring at his back as I followed him. He didn't leave me. He didn't say he'd just give me money. He even said he'd marry me. I looked at my hand that he was holding. I smiled. _

_ I could give this whole straight thing a try. _

_**End of Flashback / Dream**_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start. Was that another memory? Did he really say he'd marry her? She didn't think Syaoran – the shy, nerdy, oh-so-dependable Syaoran – to be so forceful. Yet when she looked back on that dream or maybe even memory, even though he was forceful, she never was scared of him. If anything, she felt more secure and reassured around him. Sakura sat up on her side of the bed. She gasped. "Syaoran!" Syaoran was at one of the armchairs by the huge windows, eating a sandwich and some chocolate covered strawberries. "Ah, tadaima (I'm home)" he said. "Okaeri (Welcome back)" she replied. She stopped for a bit. That was a total wife and husband thing to do wasn't it? She got up from the bed and sat across Syaoran on the other armchair. "Do you want any food? I've got strawberries," he said. Sakura smiled. Syaoran always had fresh strawberries when she was around. It's one of the many things she liked about him. Sakura took one of the chocolate covered strawberries and stared at it.

"That was pretty bold you know," she said.

"What was pretty bold?" he asked.

The auburn haired girl took a bite of the strawberry and swallowed. She cleared her throat and prepared to imitate his deep voice.

"I'm serious. I'm going to marry you, Sakura Kinomoto." she said, replaying what he said in her memory / dream. She had to clarify if that actually happened. The deep red blush spreading across his face probably means that all of that actually happened.

"You remembered that?" He asked.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Only the time I found out I was pregnant though, I'm sorry I couldn't remember everything."

He laughed. He sounded a bit relieved and some kind of strain was taken out of his voice. "No, it's great. Thanks for remembering that. Even though it was really embarrassing. I think Tomoyo recorded that sentence on her phone too." "Really? I've got to ask her for it then!" They were laughing and smiling. She relished that period in time. Just for this time, she felt like everything was a bit more familiar. Sakura noticed Syaoran didn't have product in his hair today and he wore a softer expression. She liked this version of him. He looked familiar, like how he looked during college…only a bit hotter, maybe. He smiled at her and she recognized his smile. It was the same smile she missed all those months ago and now that she saw it, something in her brain tells her that she's seen it so many times before and this tug at her heart made her feel like she craved to see his smile all the time. She sighed, did her body remember more than what her brain did? She decided to relax and just stop trying to remember everything at that time. Whatever happened, Syaoran was Syaoran. He still had the same smile. He still had the same shaggy hair and well…apparently still the same love for her.

* * *

A/N: There you go! That's it for the second chapter. Please leave some reviews and tell me if you like what happened or whatever. Yes, this is a bit of a slow moving chapter. Will update soon. :D :D

~purplenopink


End file.
